


Dress up for me?

by AppleTrees



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, short and useless drabble, 中文翻译|Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTrees/pseuds/AppleTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For HiMiTSu</p><p>Thanks for writing this great work !</p><p>错误全部属于译者，因为我是个语死早。如果喜欢请务必给原作留Kudos！</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dress up for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiMiTSu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dress Up For Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400385) by [HiMiTSu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu). 



> For HiMiTSu
> 
> Thanks for writing this great work !
> 
> 错误全部属于译者，因为我是个语死早。如果喜欢请务必给原作留Kudos！

Harry真的很喜欢当Merlin需要为任务改换衣装的时候。Harry知道这很自私，听上去也非常傻，但他热爱当Merlin要出任务的时候*，特别是这种任务包含了某种变装的要求。并不是说这个男人在他平时所穿的毛衣或开襟毛衣中不好看，但他被包裹在西装中时就有了一种格外诱人的吸引力。Harry可能对此一点点上瘾了，但他从不羞于承认。

有一次Merlin要为任务穿便服，外面套一件白大褂，在一个小镇的医院里装作一名医生。他令人根本无法抗拒，挺拔而英俊，在靠着忽悠的技能与护士进行对话时眼镜滑下了鼻梁一点。（结果）甚至在Merlin不得不闯入这里的档案室之前，Harry就把他扯进了最近的一个储物柜——这绝对不符合他的作风——跪了下去。

“Galahad，我不认为有时间或是空间来…”

 

但Merlin没能顺利地完成这个句子，因为Harry扯开了那件白大褂并且摸上了他的皮带。他就在那里把Merlin吸了出来，（完事后）试着让他们看上去依旧专业和得体，他看上去完全茫然了，用细碎轻柔的吻让Merlin去收集数据*。那是个美妙的任务，（而Harry想起来时总是微笑。

有次他们需要假装成军人，穿上军装，并且，即使没有Kingsman的西装那么合身，它绝对展示出了Merlin的体格。尽管作为他们的技术师，IT员和后勤，Merlin（也）特别保持了自己的身材。他有着魁梧*的肩膀和超级棒的手臂，但那些毛衣比起其他衣物更加地将这些隐藏起来。而穿上了军装的他，被一把体积巨大的枪衬托后——Merlin从不像Harry那样欣赏那些造型优美的款式——看上去相当可口。Harry没有丝毫犹豫地告诉了他这样就可以在出发去完成任务前，在只有他们两人的时候，偷一个吻。然后，不能自已地，另一个，又一个，手环在爱人的脖子上使他退到了桌沿。Merlin甚至都没有尝试去拒绝，知道一点点关于任务的提醒都会使Harry分心，所以他只是将手放在另一个人的臀上是其更加靠近（自己），让另一个人将他们两个人都撸出来，急促而狂乱，但不少一丝满足。

 

Harry 不能够（向上级）坚称Merlin在他需要为工作出席的盛会中出现是有必要的实在是非常遗憾。而且Harry已经花了几个星期想像他的爱人在燕尾服中的模样和他怎样在后半夜慢而仔细地把那些衣物一件一件地从另一个人身上剥下来。在酒会结束后的几天里他的脾气一直很坏，因为他只有Merlin的声音陪伴着。生闷气似乎起了一点作用因为Merlin后来补偿了他，当Merlin不再自我控制，不再忍受Harry的坏脾气，把他的爱人猛地推进了床垫里最后他们直到第二天才离开（那儿）。

 

Harry并不担心Merlin——他的爱人与他们一起出任务，因为他知道另一个人能够照顾好自己；他不比任何一个骑士差。但Harry仍然为享受他的爱人的威胁*而感到自己是个自私的混蛋。不管怎样，出外勤的Merlin是一道风景线，特别是当他们做卧底时，而Harry热爱（这样的）每一刻。

 

*：  
1.tags along on a mission  
2.a completely dazed expression  
3.endangers himself


End file.
